Summer with the Akatsukis
by EventideShuri
Summary: Sakura gets invited to spend a whole summer at the Akatsukis by her brother . And the Akatsuki has the whole summer to torture her. But , soon a person is targeting Akatsuki . Deidara is injured and Kakuzu's on the case to find the attacker . HIDAN's LANGUAGE ( you know him ) . Rated T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ~ Enjoy ~

I do not own Naruto lol~

* * *

Family Reunion

_**Sakur**_**a Haruno**

I blinked at the giant rock blocking my path . It had a red tag on the middle of the giant boulder . Apparently , a boulder for a door was so much like him .

' Ugh ... Why ?! Is this even the front door ?! '

" Yes . Our idiot leader has a great taste in decorations as you can see, un ," a voice grumbled from behind . Before I could turn around , an orange swirly thingie glomped me .

" SAKURAAA~ Tobi has been waiting for you ! Leader-sama said that you are coming to visit ! Tobi got so excited , Tobi couldn't sleep at night ! But , Tobi is a bad boy cuz he past his bedtime . Leader-sama said that I am too jumpy and energetic ! What's energetic ? OMG ! Tobi has to show all the members of Akisuka ! They would soooo excited ! Deidara-senpai said that I'm a swirly head idiot ! He is so mean . He steals all of my dangos ! He always explodes my toys- "

" You idiot Tobi ! That's not a way to treat our frickin guests ! By the way , it is AKATSUKI not akisuka ! No orange lollipops for you for dessert ! un , " a man with extremely lond blond hair and a bang covering his eye . He could have been mistaken for woman faraway.

" Oh , yea . Let's get you in the cave house thingy first. "

" Oh boy ~ Tobi is a good boy for leading Sakura to the base ~ ! ''

I had two impressions of these guys . Tobi is way immature but cute and Deidara is annoyed by him .

Deidara placed his hand on the tag and so did Tobi . And ... They knocked .

" What the hell is the tag for ? Don't you like pour chakra on it or something ?! " I said .

" Huh ? What ?! You expected us to waste chakra on opening a door ? You crazy ? un ," Deidara flared .

" Whatever ", I was quite unsure of my invitation to spend the summer with my brother at the Akatsuki but I had nothing to do so it was worth a shot .

The 'door' wouldn't open after a few minutes. Deidara knocked again louder . Finally , I just punched the door or boulder down until it crumbled to ashes . And I stepped in the moist dark cave.

" Ahem.. Aren't we supposed to guide you ? un , "

" I know where I'm going , " I said trying to look into the darkness and hit something hard .

" What the fuck ?! Who brought this frickin bitch in here ?! " a voice came from the thing I hit . I had a feeling it was Hidan . My brother sent me files of the Akatsuki members . And this one , was quite not that really hard to remember .

" Hey Hidan ! It is 'her' . Pay more attention and respect ! " I heard a splosh and " What the hell !? Its all sticky and gooey and it frickin stinks! Is this ... WTF?! Blood ? Stop doing your riturals in the living room ! un" And I guess that was Deidara .

" Oh . Okay then , bitch . I guess I'll show you around ," Hidan smirked . He tripped me and hung me around his shoulder .

" Put ME DOWN ! " And I kicked him in the crouch . He groaned quite pleasantly . " Emo and frickin sadist " I mumbled .

" Now where's my bro ? He invited me here and the greetings were quite horrible( Tobi whimpered ) , um except for Tobi's " I didn't want him to flood the base crying .

" Looking for me , sis ? " a voice said in front of me . Now , in total darkness , it was hard to see and I was startled . So , I did the most Sakura-like thing to do . Kick them .

" OWWW! SIS ! THAT HURTS ! " I heard a thud and I realized I kicked a crouch again . " WHYYYY DO YOU LIKE KICKIN PEOPLES CROUCHS ?! IT HURTS ! "

" Oh god . I'm sorry ! You startled me and I did the common thing that normal humans would do ! "

" WHAT ?! KICK PEOPLE IN THEIR BALLS !? If that's normal , then I AM CRAZY ! "

I sighed and felt around for the lights . I stepped on a squishy body ( my brother ) and I switched on the lights .

I saw my orange haired pierced brother on the floor rolling around like a wild animal . Oh well , it happens . I helpped him onto a chair .

" I guessed it's time to meet the members of the Akatsuki , " he groaned . Flaring his chakra quite dangerously , the team poofed into the room . " Let's start with Kisame "  
Kisame grinned evilly . This was going to be a long summer vacation.

* * *

Hey , guys . This is my first story . Hoped you enjoyed . Thanks ~


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction Fail  
**Sakura Haruno**

I took a seat near my brother , Pain ( His nickname's so bloody and you know painful ) . He lined up the Akatsuki one by one . I sat down bored .

" Hey , why do we have to do this again ? I already read their files " I tapped on my iPod .

" But , since your'e spending the whole summer with us , we have to have a simple face to face introduction ! "

" mmmmm " I mumbled putting on my pink headphones and turned on my iPod .

A kunai swiped near my head nearly cutting my headphone wires . " Stop Kisame ." I mumbled . I risked a look at Pain . He sighed . For my dear brother ( or for the life of my beloved headphones ) I tucked them safetly in my pouch . " Let's begin ." I said swiftly .

Kisame stepped up . " Kisame Hoshigaki . I am fond of fish ( he licked his lips , I was not surprised )and sharks . I like seeing blood dissolve in water . I hate a certain dumbass horrible fashion sense person . And I like killing and maiming people with Samehada ."

" I suppose you like snuggling with your plushie fish and shark toys at night " I guessed boredly.

" How did YOU KNOW ?! " he said shocked . Hidan and my brother snickered . I raised my eyebrows , " NEXT ! " Then came Itachi .

"Ugh." I said . " Okay , so what's your summary ? Killing family members for fun ? Leaving little brothers behind to torture ? Painting your nails during your free time ? "

" ...( Itachi's thought : CRAP !? How should I say things without telling them that I was ordered to kill them and leave Sasuke ?! If I tell them the truth , they'll think I'm kind !? ) . My name is Uchiha Itachi . I did murder my clan and leave my brother . I like sweets like dangos and enjoy sparring . I like genjutsu ." ( Itachi's thought : Hmmm ... I didn't reveal any secrets . That's good )

" ll sigh ll NEXT ! " I stated .

" HI I"M TOBI ! I like toys , dangos , masks , music , lollipops ,candies , and more ! I like umm... fighting a dummy and inviting for a tea party later to alpologize to it . And I like rainbow cotton candy sparkly dinosaurs that farts rainbows and can fly ! "

I couldn't help but smile . How adorable . " Okay , thank you Tobi . Next please "

Up next was Sasori . " Hey , didn't I kill you , puppet boy ? "

He shot a glare and said , " Yea , got revived into a human . Thanks a lot "

I said cheerfully , " Your welcome " I smirked when he growled .

" Sasori the Red Scorpion . I like making puppets . I like to see puppets dance their enternal art unlike some artists who like a 'blast'.( He glared at Deidara ) I hate a certain cherry blossom anno-"

" NEXT! "

Sasori seemed glad to go away . Suddenly silky cords wrapped around my legs and swirled upwards . I froze in shock . I managed to look at the person presenting . Kakuzu . Slowly it went into my pocket and dug around . Slipping away , the wires held a 50 dollared bill . I glanced angerly at him . He didn't seem to notice .

" I am Kakuzu . Immortal body . Love counting money . Hate shopping . Like ripping and sewing Hidan's head . Bye ." And he poofed . " Greedy bastard ." mumbled Hidan .

"NEXT!"

" Alright ! I'm Hidan ! Jashinist , btw you should join . Love sacrificing to Lord Jashin . I love seeing blood ! " Suddenly , his face light up and his chakra flared dangerously , " blood . BLOOD ! BLOOD AND GLORY ! BWAHAHAHHAHAHA! " starts stabbing himself uncontrollably .

" Umm . bro . Could you get him out for a sec .?" I whispered to him .

He nodded and snapped his fingers . There was a poof and a pile of blood remained on the floor . A faraway yell called out , " LORD JASHIN! ENJOY MY BLOODY BLOOD ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD EVERYWHERE ! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

" Um okay.. NEXT ! "

Deidara stepped up . " Yea , I'm Deidara . I love making art a bang . I love eating edible clay . I hate Tobi and like eating bananas . I groom of course . And that's pretty much it . un "

" K . Who's next ? "

" I am . **No I am** . We **are** " A plant bud sprouted from the ground and a head popped up , soon a body .

" We are **Zetsu** . We have split personalities . **of course** . I'm the smartest . **Shut up** ! No you shut up ! **It is hard having an evil twin attached** **to you** . Eating sucks . **That's why we eat bodies** . MMM... You look good to eat . **SHUT UP** ! " Soon Zetsu started a arguement with himself and starting punching and kicking himself .

" Okay , that wraps it up ! How did you enjoy it ? " Pain grinned .

" Great . But where's sister Konan ? "

" Buying origami bikinis " Pain snickered . Soon he got attacked by an army of rainbow colored origami birds .

I snickered looking at my sister . " Konan ! "

" Aww . Sakura ! Ready to make more origami stuff ? "

" Yea ! "

" Are you gonna make bikinis ? " Pain groaned.

" No pervert . " With a kick to his crouch did the job . Konan smiled at me .

" Same old Konan "

" WHY DO GIRLS LIKE KICKIN BALLS ?! WHYY?! " Pain sobbed .


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight Mask ****part one**

**Deidara**

I heard a knock on my door at the middle of the night . ' WTF ?'  
I stumbled up from my yellow fluffy bed to unlock it . There stood a masked person .

" What the hell do you want fro- " I soon got hit my a ton of kunais . " OW! LEADER SAMA ! " I cried out in pain . He seem happy enough as he saw blood trickle everywhere . And he evaporated . " Leader ! unnnn " And I collasped .

" Deidara . Deidara ! Wake up ! "

" Leave it to me , you bastard . I know how to heal fuckin wounds ! I stab my frickin self all the frickin time ! " I heard a thud .

" Get away , Hidan . His stomach was blown open . I got to sew it back together . "

' STOMACH Blown ? ' I thought dimly.

I cracked open my eyes . " Ugh " Soon I got hit by a wave of pain ," OWWW!"

Kakuzu

I looked at the severed stomach . It was quite bad . " Alright . Who throws fricking exploding kunais at Deidara ? " No answer . I looked back at Hidan . I wrapped him up a few feet behind me . I did not want him the start stabing and poking Deidara and yelling at him to join Lord Jashin so he can be immortal . I carefully poked and stitched up Deidara .

" Someone hold him down " I grunted .

Pain stepped up and held metal bars glinting evilly at his hand .

Deidara widen his eyes in fear . " NONONONONONOOO! "

When Pain was at midway stab at one of Deidara's arms , a shriek cried out .

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PAIN ! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM ! "

A flock of rainbow colored origami birds attacked his crouch .

**Pain**

" OWWWWW! " I rolled onto the ground . I really need to remember to wear crouch guards . Before I could think , a fist struck my face . I looked up , seeing my two angry sisters . Both were in fluffy robes , one pink and one blue . And they started dragging me into the Lecture Room aka the kitchen .

" NO NO NONONONO! I was trying t-to hold Deida- "

I was strapped into a chair . Sakura summoned knifes , tasers , and the worse thing of all , Mr . Cuddlytons . I sobbed in protest . Mr . Cuddlytons was my favorite childhood toy . A dragon with a  
bookbag on his back that could hold snacks and weapons . It was stolen from me by my sisters for their tea parties .

I watched terrorized as they poked and stabbed him with tasers and knifes . " NOOOOOOOO! "

**Back to Kakuzu**

Deidara sighed a big relief , that he didn't get stabbed by Pain . It was a good idea to drain his chakra and hold him there . Hidan struggled , " I KNOW HOW TO HEA- " I wrapped up his mouth . His screams of protest muffled .

" Itachi ! Hold him down . " I grumbled at the figure who was drinking coffee and reading a book cozily in his fluffy Uchiha robe . He glanced up . " Do something " I grumbled at him .

He sighed and got up . Deidara frozed again in fear . " MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN ! "  
Deidara frozed and fell asleep into a deep contained slumber ." He will wake up in a week " Itachi monotonously .

" ITACHI ! YOU HAVE MADE IT WORSE YOU BLIND IDIOT ! " I yelled .

" Your welcome "

I sighed and continued working . I patched it up as best as I could . I guess would ask Sakura or Konan to heal it later . I walked back into my room to count money . I wonder what Deidara's dreaming about .

**Deidara's Dreams**

After I saw a red pair of red eyes . I felt myself slipping away . I woke up in a classroom . ' WTF ' I thought . These students were waving sticks like an idiot .

" DEIDARA POTTER ! PAY ATTENTION ! Now , class . After me . 'Wingardium Leviosa' " A old scolded me . The whole class did the exact thing . My so called wand was in front of me .

" Deidara . Are you are right ? " a red headed freckled boy whisphered to me .

" Who the hell are you ? " I said .

" Deidara , It is me , Ron . You know Ron Weasley ? Ronald ? " His face looked concerned .

" Umm . I . Uhh " I stuttered .

" Deidara . Stop fooling around ! Get back to work ! " a girl hissed at me .

" Who are you guys ? Where am I ? "

" Haha . Stop joking "

" Hermonie . This seems serious . Are you sick ? "

" I am not Deidara Potter ! I am Deidara of the Akatsuki ! You know ! In the ninja ans shinobi world ! " I started panicking .

" HAHAHAHA! " both of them were laughing . " Get back to work Potter you kidder ! " Ron said .

I turned to face a green warty frog . I waved around my wand uncertainly . " Um.. Hocus Pocus ? "  
The whole class laughed . The teacher frowned . ' What's happening ? I wanna go back to the real WORLD ! ' I screamed into my head .

**Itachi Uchiha**

I looked up from my book , Harry Potter . It was quite good . Sometimes I wished that I didn't murder my clan . I wished I could have been a wizard . But , here . I am a S-class ranked criminal in the dangerous Akatsuki .

" Itachi ! Does your jutsu have side effects ? " Kisame bursted into the room . I peered upward from my book .

" Yes , but only a rare chance . "

" Deidara is rolling around and yelling . Kakuzu said it might open his wound and cause deadly infection ! " Kisame said anixiously . " What's the side effect ? "

" It produces a scence on what's on my mind "

" Are you reading Harry Potter ? "

" Yes "

" Deidara always mumbles , ' Get away from me you magic freaks ! ' I guess that's from Harry Potter "

" Hmmm "

" Itachi ! You have cure ?! " Kisame said hopefully /

" Errr. No . I'm just thinking how lucky that bastard is to be in the Wizarding World " I grumbled and returned to my book .

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the little cross over ~ Review and Rate plz! Part 2 is coming right up !


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight Mask** part two

**Itachi Uchiha**

I knocked on my leader's office door .

" Come in " a voice groaned in pain . I entered and my Pain slumped over his oak wood desk . " What do you need , Itachi ? "

" Um Deidara is trapped in the world of Harry Potter in his dreams " I shuffled my feet . Pain stared at me with are-you-serious face .

" That lucky bastard ." he grumbled .

" I know right ?! " I exclaimed .

" Yea ! You get wands and cool stuff ! Not like this ! " Pain continued .

And so on we continued to talk about Harry Potter . Forgetting about Deidara . Soon we sat and started reading in the living room with our seperate copies of Harry Potter .

**Black Zetsu**

I crept into Deidara's room . My partner , White Zetsu , made loud shuffling noises . " **Shut up** . "

" Hn . Fine " We looked at Deidara's struggling body rolling around in his bed . We have been called to check on him for a few minutes until Kisame came back . " Mmmmmm... Looks yummy ! " I groaned at my idiotic side of me . Apparently White Zetsu was hungry . I was too . But I had more willpower than him . Our stomach growled . Then I gave up .

" **Fine . Just a little bite** ."

" Yum "

**Deidara's Dreams**

" Ahhhh ! Get AWAY FROM ME OROCHIMARU ! YOU PEDOPHILE ! " I screamed . A snake loving dude that looks like Orochimaru is chasing me with a green spell around .

" COME BACK HERE , POTTER BOY ! STOP RUNNING ! YOU CAN'T HIDE ! HOW DO YOU DISSAPPEAR SO FAST ?! " Voldemort growled . " YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE POTTER ! STUPEFY ! "

I felt a painful shock run up my body . Chakra systems in my body shut down . I trembled and fell on the floor with a thud . I felt like I had been ripped apart .

" Finally . My revenge , Potter ." Voldemort hissed .

Kisame

I opened Deidara's door to take Zetsu's shift . CRUNCH ! CHOMP ! Zetsu ate hungerily and chomped on something . He was hovered over Deidara . Deidara shrieked and shook . " GET AWAY FROM ME OROCHIMARU ! "

I panicked . I pushed Zetsu away from Deidara.

" What the hell , Kisame ! **What did I do** ? Fuck you ! " Zetsu protested . " **We are just eating** ! "

I looked at Zetsu . Sure enough , Zetsu was holding a piece of raw meat . Blood dripped from his jaw . I check Deidara . His bandages bleed as usual . But no piece of him was missing . I sighed a relief . I hadn't noticed Zetsu angerly loomed over me . My eyes caught a red and white bag on the floor . " TARGET SUPERMARKET " and a piece of fresh meat of beef was opened on the floor .

" **We were checking on him while eating** , you dumbass ! " Zetsu growled .

" Oh . Hehe . Ops ? " I squeaked .

**Kakuzu**

I went in Deidara's room and saw Zetsu strangling Kisame . I paid no attention to them and told them to get out . They did so and Zetsu continued strangling Kisame . I sighed .

I unwrapped Deidara's bloody bandages and examined how the healing was going . The stitches were pulled open . I grumbled and got to work . I stitched them up . Then , I noticed something . Blood kept pouring out . I raised an eyebrow . I soaked up the blood with a towel and continued stitching . It concerned me . Deidara was losing more blood than usual . This was deadly . Maybe the weapon contained some clues . I got the weapon . It was an ordinary kunai with a burned explosion seal . He squinted and saw a symbol . Only one person had this kind of weapon .


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey guys . Hope you enjoy . I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Masked Midnight ****part three**

**Kakuzu**

I saw a symbol etched lightly behind the wrapped bandages . Mayonaka . Hmmm .. Mayonaka as in midnight . Midnight , who relates to midnight ? Maybe . Just maybe . Then he saw another symbol . Chi oni ? Blood demon . What's going on ? One more was etched more deeply . Uragiri . Betrayal . Midnight Blood Demon and Betrayal ? Hmm.. Who can this be ?

Midnight would be Itachi . Blood Demon ... Surely Hidan . And Betrayal ? Everyone betrayed somebody in the Akatsuki . Then something on it glinted . Nozumi , Hope . That's it . It must be him .

I started out into the midnight . I was really tired from the hours of observing the case of Deidara like Paiin told me too . Jumping on the pine trees , I picked up the pace . I did not wanted to be caught . Just to make sure that my guess was correct , the place was perfect .

After a few minutes of sprinted , I turned right . There was an opening that had clear liquid water . A small pond as you may call it . The moon's reflection appeared into the pure water.

' Alright . Now ' I thought . I started looking around in my pouch . Where was it ? The kunai .

" Looking for this ? " a voice said behind . There was no one except a kunai floating .

' The fuck ?! ' I looked at it . There it was floating in midair in the shadows . I jabbed at it with my strings and sliced the floating object . It fell a second but jerked upwards , floating mockingly . ' I see '

" Get out Shikamaru . I know it is you " I said monotonuously .

" Oh really ? " the voice said happily .

" Give IT . "

" Come and get it " The kunai jerked into the forest . ' Damn . This is really annoying ' I thought . I stretched out my wires the search for him . Suddenly , I touched something and pulled on it .

" What the HELL ?! "

" Found you , Shikamaru . " I caught up with my threads .I found Shikamaru hung upside down by the foot . Sure enough , he was holding the kunai . " Now give IT "

" Oh , so this is important to the Akatsuki ? Maybe some info would do Konoha some good .This info search has not been wasted then . " he smirked . The idiot . He flared his chakra and I got kicked in the stomach .

I dropped him . The kunai . And now I was fighting Hatake Kakashi and Sai . I wasn't prepared for a fight . No weapons , no armor . Man how I wish Hidan was here . I got lost in my thoughts as I hit by a lightning blade into my lungs .

" Oh , you have got weaker Kakuzu . " I was bleeding horribly . Kakashi sensed I was losing chakra .

" Let's go " The team sprinted into the darkness . ' Ugh ' I have faced worse . But , that was when I had many hearts . Due to some incidents with Hidan , I had my original heart with me . I managed to weakly get up and walk to the pool . And I fell face first into pool . The water dissolved the blood . If I drowned into a pond , I am pitiful . Well , as pitiful it is, I blacked out .

**Tobi**

I went into garden to find some herbs for Deidara . Zetsu grew many varities of herbs . Snatching a silver herb , I stuffed it in my pouch . Looking up at the full moon , maybe a stroll won't be so bad . I walked for a few minutes until I reached a clearing . It had a pond of pure water .

' This looks like a nice place ' I decided to relax on the grass near the pond . Taking off my shoes and mask , I stumbled across the soft grass . It was great to not have a mask on . Sitting down to look at the moon's reflection on the pond , I nearly yelled in horror . There was Kakuzu . All cut up and bruised . The thing that horrored me was that the fact there was a fist sized hole in Kakuzu's chest .

Reacting , I pulled him up . He started bleeding again . What should I do ? I was not a medical ninja . I looked at his threads . I picked one up disgustedly . It was all soggy and covered in blood .  
I hopelessly tried to poke the thread through his skin to stitch him up .

" Eww .. That's just disgusting . " I dropped the thread ,but somehow it cutted me . " What the ? "  
I ignored the fact that Kakuzu's threads don't cut him , but it did cut other people . Searching his damp cloak for medical items , a hissing sound let loose. Steam shot from the cut of my finger .

' The water ' I thought , ' I touched his damp cloak ' It must had have healing nutrients ! Quickly , I splashed some water on Kakuzu and he stopped bleeding ...for a second . Hmm.. I kicked him in the water . SPLOSH .

Interesting . The water still remains pure when blood hits contact on it . What other mysteries does it hold . Kakuzu started healing his cuts slowly , but his hole in his chest remains severed .

Wait a minute .. Can he drown in this pool ? I peered into the pond . My eyes met a shocked Kakuzu's face . And he was awake .

* * *

** Chapter 6 will be upload very soon ! So stay tuned .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Midnight Mask** **part four**

**Tobi**

I peered into the pool to see how Kakuzu was healing up . And I met eye to eye with an awakened Kakuzu .

" AHHHH ! " I jumped back onto the soft grass.

I heard a large bubbling amount of noises. And Kakuzu quickly sat up on the pond . Coughing pure water instead of blood he sputtered , " What the Fuck ?! "

I dove behind a rock remembering I took off my mask . ' Oh my god . The pond has healing powers ! ' I thought to myself .

**Kakuzu**

" Where are you !? Come out ! " I yelled for the boy who peered from the pond . I just woke up looking at him and nearly drowned from trying to breathe . The battle . I remembered . I got a hole in my chest and my wounds . It stung in the midnight air . The water . I got angery . I dunked into this sacred pond .

This pond was used for soaking tools to see it origins , not to be soaked in ! I growled thinking of the cursed side effects . I stood up clumsily , but fell back down into the pool . The electric from Kakashi's lightning blade paralyzed me . My muscles ached .

I stood up once more and stumbled back to the base . I had to get another kunai evidence .

**Tobi**

I saw Kakuzu stumble back to the base . I would have helped him , but he saw my face without my mask . I sighed . He seemed really mad about something . I had heard him hiss and growl . Did the pool of water hurt him ?

I took out a jar and scooped up some water to examine in my room . A drip of water splashed on my lips . I automactically licked it . Hmmm .. sweet . like candy .

Remembering Deidara , I took off into forest and back to the base .

I went into Deidara's room . He grunted something about ' annoying elves ' . I took out a lollipop and sat at his desk . I admired his clay work . Fixing his medicine from the silver herb , I thought , maybe some water from the pond might help ! I took out the jar of water . I wanted to examine it later , but I can refill it anytime . Happily I poured the water into a cup and mixed it with the silver herb . Amazely , the water turned gold .

" Okay... Well Deidara drink up ! Gold stuff is always good for you ! ... probably . " I poured  
the drink into his mouth . " Well that's it for daily dosage ! "

I started leaving the room , but my eye caught the remains of Deidara's golden drink . I was curious so I took a sip . Hmm .. It tasted like pure tropical fruit . But , I remembered the silver herb made people gag . Longing for more tropical herbal punch , I ran into the garden and plucked a herb .

Making more punch , I sat near Deidara . I observed the situation he was in . He was quite paler than usual and skinner . Probably from blood lost . I sighed . It wasn't fun be goofy without Deidara . No one to scold him or blast him with his clay bombs . Now , I can be quite serious sometimes . I took a sip of my herbal drink .

" T-Tobi ? " Deidara mumbled cracking open an eye weakly . I was startled and accidently sprayed the golden herbal tropical punch all over him . Remembering that my mask wasn't on , I ran out of the room . Getting my extra mask from the couch's pillows , I yelled " DEIDARA SENPAI IS AWAKE ! "

Of course the whole team went into Deidara's room except for Kakuzu . I forgot about his fatal condition ! Poking Pain on the shoulder I said , " Umm. Kakuzu's dying "

The whole Akatsuki retreated to Kakuzu's room . Leaving Deidara on the bed half-dazed .

**Pain**

Hearing the news of both good and bad made me confused which one to see first .

" Konan and Sakura ! Check on Deidara ! " I shouted and knocked on Kakuzu's door . " Open up "

" No "

" We need to see you , I am your leader , now open up ! "

" No "

" Hidan ,bust open the door " I sighed . Hidan grinned maniacially . Taking out his three bladed sycthe , the sliced open the door . There was Kakuzu sewing himself back together .

" Kakuzu , what the fuck happened to you ? " Hidan growled .

" Ambush " he grunted . He started wrapping his severed chest with cloth .

" Why were ambush ? "

" I was looking for Deidara's attacker , ouch " He started trying to stand up .

" Why would you go alone ? " I kept questioning him .

" Ya know , Pain . If you really want to help me , get me a frickin heart so I won't die telling you worthless details that can come later " Kakuzu was not in a good mood .

" Hidan . Find a healthy heart fit for Kakuzu and hurry ! " I said quickly , eyes not leaving Kakuzu's wounds . He was breathing raspily .

" Yes sir ! " Hidan sprinted off into the nearby village. After a few minutes later , he returns smirking and covered from head to toe with blood . In his arms held a dying villager .

" I am very sorry , mister . Rest in peace . " I assured him , kind of . Of course , seeing the Akatsuki , he had a panicked look on his face . I set him besides Kakuzu .

His threads started wrapping around the chest and stole the man's heart . His eyes dimmed .

" Hidan , bury him please , with CARE . "

" Okay , God " he grunted .

When I turned backed to Kakuzu , he had implanted the heart . But , he had a concerned look on his face .

" What's wrong now Kakuzu ? " I sighed . One problem after the next keeps popping up .

" Um .. I think I need new lungs , too . Since they are punctured and eletrocuted . " he mumbled and started coughing up blood .

" Oh my god . Get Hidan back with the body ! "

" Yes sir . " Sasori sprinted after Hidan .

Soon , Sasori pulled Hidan back and they looked fuming . Like they just had an arguement .

" Where's the body? " I glared at them .

" I was bury hi-" Hidan was cut off by Sasori .

" He threw the body off a cliff " Sasori grumbled.

I looked at them with shock . " HIDAN . I TOLD YOU TO BURY HIM PROPERLY ! "

" I did . Throwing people off a cliff or burning them in fire or lava is the way of Jashin . But torturing to death and leaving them there to rot is the usual burial traditonal " Hidan looked unconcerned .

" Dude . Your . Partner . Is . Dying . DO YOU GET THE MESSAGE ?! " I yelled at him .

" Oh ! It's for Kakuzu ? " Hidan looked at me with disbelief and shock . I facepalmed myself . Kisame snickered . Kakuzu glared at Hidan and mumbled , " you dumbass bastard ".

" Go find another villager and QUICK HIDAN ! " I growled .

" Yes sir ! "

" And Sasori . Follow him so he doesn't screw the whole world up . "

" Yes sir "


	7. Chapter 7

**Midnight Mask** **part five  
**

**Hidan**

' Damn jackass leader ! ' Oh ! Sasori ! Go follow Hidan ! So he doesn't screw the world up ! Blah blah blah ! ' We'll see who'll screw the fucking world ! Annoying as hell . ' I thought angerly as I sped through the forest .

" You know , calling the leader a ' jackass ' won't really help your reputation with him " Sasori said monotonously .

' What the fuck ?! He can read my frickin mind ? Sasori's such a little bastard ! '

" Well , calling me a ' bastard ' won't help Kakuzu either . So stop cursing in your brain and get moving . " Sasori called out .

Man , he can really freak me out . Like the time I tried to sneak up on him from behind to put an explosive tag on his chair . He frickin turned his head 180 degrees and scared the crap out of me .  
Now , he has a mind reading jutsu . Isn't that fucking great ?

Sasori slowed down . " Get your ass over here , slow poke ! " I yelled at him . He stood on a branch and pointed in front of me .

" Watch out , Hida- " I crashed onto a villager . We both tumbled down to the grassy floor .

" Get off me you bastard ! " I scrambled out under him . He had a panicking face on and was holding a kunai protectively . He was in rags and straw sandals .

" Get away ! " the villager must had known that they were in the Akatsuki . Of course , we were honored and feared . But , mostly feared .

I grinned . Now I don't have to bring my ass to the village to get a prey . I got my scythe ready .

" Get ready to di- " But , once again I was cut off by a giant fireball . What the hell ?! Okay, so he has the fire element . Pretty good for a low life villager .

I dodged the fireball , but a strike of lightning shocked in the shoulder . I fell onto ground .

" Heh , we have a weakling in the Akatsuki . " he smirked . For good measure , he threw two explosive kunais at me . And he sprinted back to the village . Before the kunais hit me , Sasori blocked it with one of his puppets . They clashed and fell to the ground .

" Oh now you help me you fucking bastard ! Damn you to Jashin ! " I growled at him . He went to pick up the kunais and put them into his pouch .

" Why the hell do you need kunais ? Damn it . I'm going back to the base ! You get the fricking body ! " I sped off back to the base . Sasori just shrugged and looked for a foe .

**Sasori**

I was unsure of the enemy we just exprienced . He fighting techniques were unusual . Fire and lightning elements . He can't be Sasuke . He looked nothing like him . I looked at the weapons I obtained from the battle field . Now , unlike Hidan , I observed the battle field and skills . Now this weapon was an odd kunai .

I continued down to the village . Holding the kunai in my hand . Maybe I would repair it later . It looked unique . With gleamed steel and a comfortable bandage on it . But it had been burned because of the explosion . Still sturdy , I would have called this art . Everlasting in battle just like puppets .

A middle age man bumped into me while he was plowing his field . I took the kunai and wounded him in the arms and legs . He bled as I dragged him back to the base . The kunai gleamed wickedly where the blood touched the metal . Then , a symbol appeared , chi oni . Blood demon ?

I dropped the kunai into my pouch and ran back to the base with the body .

**Pain**

I watched Kakuzu as he tried the sew back his lungs , but ended up bleeding a lot . He bled so much that it would have made Hidan's rituals look like a paper cut . The blood seeped into the carpet .

Hidan suddenly burst into the room . his shoulder looked electrocuted and was bleeding .

" Where's the body ? " I glared at him .

" I gave the job to Sasori "

" Okay , what happened to your shoulder ? "

" I got ambushed "

" More like bumping into people and trying to kill them " Sasori entered the room dragging a body by its leg .

" Go to Deidara's room with Sakura and Konan . They'll heal you up " I sighed . He grumbled and left the room cursing about ' poor villagers ' .

Immediately , Kakuzu's threads started replacing his lungs . I ordered the members to leave the room and return to their duties . I gave Kakuzu privacy and closed his door .

Checking on Deidara , I saw him trying walk around . Hidan was being healed by Sakura . And Konan was scolding Deidara to get back into bed and rest .

" Feeling better ? " I asked sitting on his office chair.

" Do you like being chased by an Orochimaru with no hair and he has a wand and knows deadly spells ? un " Deidara snapped back .

" Hey ! Voldemort chasing you sounds fun ! You dodge him and run away from him ! It is like a real life Slenderman game ! " I said amazed .

" Go get your stomach blown open and have Itachi put you in nightmare then ! un " Deidara said .

" Okay , okay . So tell us what happened . "

" So , I was sleeping and I heard a knock on my door . I opened it and got hit by a ton of exploding kunais and I fainted . He had a mask with armor . He sneered when he saw my blood pouring everywhere ! He's a monster ! un " Deidara explained .

I thought about the information I had been given . " Don't worry about the attacker just get some rest . Konan ! Make sure he is healthy ! I'll pass on this information to Itachi , Kakuzu , and Sasori to find clues . "

**Black Zetsu**

I wandered to the garden . Checking on my herbs for medicine , I saw a shadow in the forest .

" Who's there ? **Show yourself**. " I called out .

" Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu ! " A great flame spread across my garden . I sunk into the ground . When the fire extinguished , he had left and my herbs were burnt to ashes .

' Damn it ! **Now calm down , we have extra seeds** . It is gonna take us so long to plant this ! **Who is he ?**How the hell do I know ? ' we thought . I ran back into the base to report the sightings . Someone did not want Akatsukis to live .

**Itachi Uchiha**

After hearing Zetsu yelling about his 'burnt herbs' , I walked into the garden . They were burnt alright . It left a weird smell in the eveining air . Probably because of the chemicals of the herbs releasing into the air .

I activated my sharingan to find where the chakra trails leads to . First the fireball . It came from the south of the base . I followed any signs of him . His chakra was poorly masked . It left pieces behind when he casted the jutsu .

I followed it into a clearing . A pond gleamed in the middle . The water was pure . The wind rustled the trees among the forest as I got closer to the pond . Suddenly , the bush rustled .

I threw a kunai at it and heard a thud with a squeal .

In the bush , I found a ... weasel . This place is mocking me . I just killed a weasel . ( Itachi means weasel ) I sighed . I sat near the pond . Thinking about the past , my family and my friends . I killed my clan . I missed them . committing suicide to join them sounded like a good idea , but I still needed to settle things with Sasuke .

I washed my bloody kunai in the pond that I used to kill the weasel . Amazingly , the blood slid off and dissolved . I looked into the water . My reflection showed my face . Then it shimmered and rippled . It showed the scene of a worker making a kunai . Then , it rippled and showed me purchasing it five years ago . Finally with a last ripple , it showed me killing the weasel . I shook my head at what I saw .

The pool showed my reflection . What's with this pond ? I heard a scurrying sound behind me . The weasel was apparently not dead . It crawled to the pond and dove into it . I looked at it with shock as it committed suicide . No . It swam back up completely healed . No blood , no cut . Only steam trailing behind it . At sight of me staring at it , he scrambled back into the bushes .

Only leaving me in the dark night . Wondering .

* * *

Hey guys ~ Hope you enjoyed this . I don't own Naruto


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys ~ Sorry for the slow update . Enjoy ~

I dont own Naruto for pete's sake

* * *

**Midnight Mask ****_part six_**

**Itachi Uchiha**

I ran through the forest as kunais swept passed me . I turned around to face him .

"Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu ! "

' Crap ! He's right behind me judging from the distance of his voice ! ' I jumped up onto a branch , narrowly missing my foot . The fireball landed onto a large pine tree .

" Katon Hōsenka no Jutsu ! " I shot back bunches of fireballs at the shadow . How did he know where I was? I was at the pond and he attacked me . This guy has to show his identity someday .

He dove straight at me . I managed to trick him into the moonlight . As he stepped in the light , all I could have glanced was that he had red eyes . He stuck his sword into my ribcage smirking maniacally . He jumped back into the shadows .

Deidara was right , he was a monster at seeing blood . But this time . Blood was not the thing he saw . Only crows desending into the night sky .

I grabbed his shirt from behind . He growled at the sudden ambush .

" Shadow clone , huh ? " he grinned .

" No , Karasu Bunshin ( Crow clone ) " I replied as I tried to stab him with my kunai .

" Too late , Uchiha . " And with that , he evaporated into the night .

" Damn . Too late , huh ? " I mumbled . But at least , I got this . Looking at my hand was a piece of cloth I ripped when I grabbed him from behind . Silky and black .

On it , was a tag . Mayonaka . Midnight . This was an interesting case .

**Konan**

" Sakura ! Prepare the ramen and vegetables . We are making ramen tonight for the Akatsuki . " I was readying the stoves . The Akatsuki never ate anything . Except for Pain , Itachi , Kakuzu , Deidara , and Tobi . The rest was a mystery on how where they find food .

" Yes Konan ! " Sakura got out the carrots and naruto ( fish cakes ) and started chopping them up . It was great to have Sakura visit .

" Sakura . I heard that Kakashi , Shikamaru , and Sai attacked Kakuzu . I thought we have a alilance until you go back ? "

" Oh , yes . Still Danzou took over when Tsunade went to go visit Jiayia for a while . He might still be sending out troops sadly . Trying to find the base is still Danzou's goal . Ha ! Like he would find it ! " Sakura said .

" Hmm . I hope Danzou dies . "

" Oh , the whole Leaf village plans that , too "

I thought about what Sakura said . Maybe someday , the bond would be more balanced .

Tobi burst into the room . " Konan ! Sakura ! Pain wanna know what's for dinner ! "

" Ramen . With vegetables and naruto ! " I said happily .

" Okay ! " But , Tobi stood there .

" What's wrong , Tobi ? " Sakura asked .

" Can Tobi have a banana ? " I gave him one . Tobi happily skipped out of the room .

Smiling , I turned back to my meal . But , something caught my eye outside the window .

A pair of red eyes .

Who is that ?

**Kakuzu**

I heard a knock on my door . " Who is it ? " I grunted .

" Uchiha , Itachi . Red Nightmare " , a voice called out . The leader assigned special code names that were changed weekly because of Deidara's incident .

" Come in "

He came in and handed me a piece of torn cloth .

" You want me to stitch it back ? " I asked , then looking at the tag on it , " Oh I see . Midnight , huh ? You , too ? "

" What do you mean you , too ? " Itachi asked .

I showed him the kunai that showed the symbols . Itachi nodded .

" There is a pond .It shows origins of materials . " he said . " It is a few miles away from the base ."

I nodded . " I know of that . A certain person made it for me a few decades ago . "

We agreed to go to the pond . But , then another knock sounded at my door . " Who is i-"

" Sasori . Dark Puppet "

" Come i- " Sasori stepped into the room . " Man , you really like interrupting peo- "

" Yes I do . " He plopped onto my reading chair . " Nice selection of books you have here . Hmmm... ' Money is Everything ' , ' How to Get Rich for Dummies ' , ' How to Rob a Bank ' , and ' Worshipping your God , Money ' . Do you have anything else that doesn't have money in it ? "  
Sasori asked .

" Get off my damn chair and let's go find more clues "


	9. Chapter 9

Hey , guys . Sorry about the late update . School's in session . Naruto is not mine . Kishimoto's owner of the fantastic Naruto .

* * *

**Midnight Mask** **part seven**

**Kakuzu**

" So what clues are we finding ? " Sasori asked . He flipped through my ' Money of the World Collectors Guide ' .

" Put back my book , puppet . " I grunted getting my weapons ready in case of ambush . Kunais , shurikens , and medical supplies were in order . I did not want my encounter to be like last time with the Konoha teams .

" Sasori , we're looking for the suspect of the attacker . " Itachi said blandly . He was shifting around the cloth with his hands . " I don't know . But , this looks really familiar to me ".

Sasori got up from my reading chair and grumbled , " Let's go then . I only came to your room to show you this . "

He brought out an ordinary kunai . It gleamed wickedly in his hands . " But , first I need blood . " And he lunged at us . Itachi picked up my hardcover book ' Living like a Richie Rich ' and used it as a shield to block Sasori's sudden attack .

" No ! Not my book ! It costed $19.99 ! Itachi you idiot ! " I scolded him . Suddenly , Sasori lunged at me with his kunai .

" I need blood to show you something so stay still ! " Sasori said annoyed .

" Stop attacking us then ! God damnit ! We'll give you frickin blood if you calm down puppet boy ! " I yelled at him dodging his final attacks .

" Okay " , Sasori stopped attacking and gave us the kunai .

" Gee Sasori . If you wanted blood , you should have asked Hidan . " I mumbled as I took the bottle of blood I took from Deidara to study the attack . I dripped a drop and watched carefully . Itachi and Sasori peered in close .

The drop of blood sizzled and evaporated at it's touch . ' What the hell ? ' I thought . Then , in red hot letters , it showed ' chi oni ' .

" I told you . It has the 'blood demon' sign on it . " Sasori said .

" That means we all encountered him . Let's go to the pond . " I said quickly .

" You mean the Pond of Shinpi ? " Sasori held me back .

" How did you know ? " I was taken aback . He knew about it ? How many other people knows about my pond ?

" I go there all the time . Just to think . C'mon , let's go and see who's this mystery person ".

Itachi nodded and we went out of my room .

**Itachi**

It was quite mysterious how Sasori knows about it . As we walked out of the door , I stared at the cloth in my hands . In the matter of minutes , we were going to find out who this belonged to .

I lost concentration when we bumped into Tobi .

" Hi Itachi-san , Sasori-danna , and Kakuzu-san ! What's going on ? Are you guys playing a game ? Tobi loves games ! " He froze when saw my cloth in my hands . Staring attentively at it , he tried to grab it .

" Tobi . What are you doing ? " Kakuzu asked annoyed by the delay .

" Um. Tobi just . Tobi needed to .. Oh ! Zetsu is calling ! BYE ! " and Tobi poofed away .

" That was awkward . " Sasori stepped out onto the front door .

I narrowed my eyes . What was Tobi doing ? Was the cloth important ? Brushing away my thoughts, I said , " Let's find out who this guy is . " We descended into the darkness .

**Sasori**

I followed the path I usually followed . Until we reached the clearing . I walked up to the pond and got out the kunai . Kakuzu and Itachi followed behind .

Dipping the kunai into the water , I was careful not to touch it . A mere puppet would become human after touching the cursed or blessed water.

As the kunai sunk , the water rippled . It showed scenes of its progress . Showing a worker , working hard to make the shape right . But , something was not right . I felt that Itachi and Kakuzu knew it , too.

" Does this seem... old to you ? " Itachi questioned not taking his eyes off the picture . The way the weapon was forged was not modern .

Kakuzu nodded . The shaping of the weapon used tongs in the picture . But , we knew that today , weapons were cut out of pure iron and infused silver to make it strong .

As we continued watching it , the picture finally showed a man purchasing it . I felt Itachi freeze at the sight of him . The picture showed many battles of the man killing and stabbing . Another person kept appearing in the picture as they sparred . Finally showing the final picture of Hidan and I fighting the villager in the forest .

" Well that ... was interesting . " Kakuzu mumbled . " Too bad it kept skipping scenes . "

Kakuzu dipped in the kunai that was used to attack Deidara . It showed the same exact scenes , except of him going into the base and knocking on Deidara's door . Exploding the bomb master . He fled off the scence.

It showed Kakuzu picking it up and examining the symbols . And the slide of the memory lane ended .

" Itachi . dip in the cloth . " Kakuzu grunted .

Instead , Itachi froze . He opened his mouth for a second .

Until saying , " I know this man . This man is Madara's brother . Izuna Uchiha . "

* * *

Dun dun DUN ! Errr. yea. Sadly enough , I did not know WHAT TO PUT . But , I guess this would do for now . Haters come at me , bro . I live off haters ! ( Not Really... )


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys . I'm very sorry about not updating soon . I had to go to school and had projects . I was sick and stuff . Well were you surprised by Izuna ? Enjoy the story .

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Midnight Mask ****part** **eight**

**Itachi Uchiha**

Remembering all the honored portraits of the Uchiha brothers. Hell , there were tons of books in the Uchiha's Private Library . How courageous and brave they were . Fighting like demons from hell . All clans feared them , except the Senju .

I tried to remember the history of Madara and Izuna . Yes , that's right . Madara took Izuna's eyes . But , how did he live ? How did he SURVIVE ? He must be really old from the fact that the fought the Senju , first hokage . But , still . Is it a reanimation jutsu from Orochimaru ? How did he even take down Akatsuki members ? Thoughts flooded my mind .

" Itachi . Itachi . " a nudging feeling poked me . My thoughts broke down and I stared at Sasori poking me .

" Is it really Izuna Uchiha ? Are you sure ? " Kakuzu asked burrowing his eyebrows. Oh , he knew the Izuna Uchiha thing could be trouble .

" Yes . My father bought many portraits of the honored brothers , I am certain ," I said confidently .

" Okk... So how are we gonna catch him ? He is fast and agile for such an old age , " Sasori nodded.

" Let's return to the base . I'll think of something . You guys bring me some books about the Uchiha Brothers . The older , the better . " Kakuzu said quickly and he sped of into the forest .

" Let's go . " Sasori and I jumped into the dark forest .

**Kakuzu**

Entering my cozy room , I sat down at my chair and thought . Wait ... Tobi tried to snatch the cloth away from Itachi before . Maybe he knows something .

" Tobi . Open the frickin door . " I knocked quickly on his oak wood door .

An orange swirly mask peeped out of the door . And Tobi quickly shuffled back in .

" Oh no you don't . " I blocked the door from closing with my kunai .

" Y-Yes , Kakuzu-san ? " Tobi asked nervously .

" The cloth . Tell me why you tried to take it away . "

" N-No . Tobi is a good b-boy . H-he thought it was h-his ... " Stumbling with his words , he tried to shuffle slowly back inside.

" ITACHI ! " I called flashing my chakra on a high level .

Quickly , a shadow turned into crows besides me . Soon , the figure was Itachi .

" Yes , Kakuzu ? Why did you call ? " Itachi raised an eyebrow .

" Tobi has information on Izuna . "

Suddenly , Tobi froze at that name . He steadied his chakra level .

" Hmm .. Interesting . Tobi , look at me . Mangekyō Sharingan ! " Itachi's eyes flared dangerously .

I thought I saw a red eye imitating a color under his mask . But, quickly disappeared . Tobi remained safe .

" How ? How did you resist my genjutsu ? " Itachi stared at him .

" T-Tobi , don't know ! L-leave T-tobi ALONE ! " Tobi slammed the door in our faces .  
Itachi still remained shock . I sighed . Guess it's back to the drawing board .

**Pain**

I sighed at the problems the members gave me . Burnt herbs ... Deidara's injured ... Hidan's hurt ... All these things gives me such a headache . Well , Sakura's visiting . I guess a little break won't hurt .

I went into our living room and cleaned up the place . I raised my chakra level a little of the chart and plopped onto the sofa.

The Akatsuki flashed into the living room .

" What do you want , Leader ? " Kakuzu growled . " I was working on the case . "

" That'll have to stop for now . It's time for the Survival Game . " I said happily .

" What's the ' Survival Game ' ? " Sakura asked .

" Oh , it's fun . Itachi , ready your eyes . "

" Yes sir . " Itachi's eyes and chakra flashed dangerously .

" Let's begin ! "

We all zoomed into Itachi's eyes . When I opened my eyes , we were in a forest . This was a map created by Itachi and me . Sakura zoned out into the amazing world .

Itachi hovered over us . " You shall begin with a steel dagger . Please wear the necklaces given to ensure fair game . Survive until time runs out . Begin ! "

Our necklaces hovered in front of the Akatsuki members . Including our daggers. I snatched them and put my necklace on . It had a Rinnigan symbol etched into it . Sweet as always .

" Hell yeah ! Jashin loves this fuckin game ! " Hidan wore his necklace with a Jashin symbol and got his dagger .

Tobi jumped excitedly over his lollipop necklace . ( AN : For more symbols on the necklaces , is on the bottom ) I smiled . Tobi loved this game . Surprisingly , he can survive quite well .

" Alright , let's move out . " I called . The members nodded and scattered .

I sped into the forest . Sakura trailed behind me .

" What do you mean survival ? " she said .

I smirked . " Itachi ! Summon a B1 ! " I called to the sky .

" Yes sir . "

A giant snake materialized in front of us .

" Have fun , Sakura ! " I jumped into the other direction dodging the snake's jab .

" PAIN ! I"LL KILL YO- AHHHH ! " A voice screeched behind me . I snickered .

" I wouldn't be laughing so soon , Leader-sama , " a voice echoed into my brain .

A giant spider materialized and spit out its web strings.

" Itachi . That old trick ? " I dodged and jumped over its head and stabbed it in its neck .

I was about to cheer at my victory , until I noticed a dozen of paper bombs taped onto its back .

" Bye bye ~ " Itachi sung .

* * *

Symbols :  
Pain=Rinnigan , Hidan=Jashin , Kakuzu=Yen(Money Sign) , Sasori=Scorpion , Deidara=Clay Bird , Sakura=Cherry Blossom , Konan=Origami Flower , Tobi=Lollipop , Zetsu=Plant , Kisame=Shark

Hope you enjoyed it . I thought maybe take a break from the mystery and have a little game ~


	11. Chapter 11

**Survival Games part 1 ( This is a SEQUEL to Midnight Mask , k ? The mystery will continue in this arc ! ONWARD ! )**

**Pain**

' CRAP ! ' I thought as I saw as the dozen of paper bombs on the back of the spider . I tried to pulled the dagger out of the neck , but a certain type of blood hardened around it . Soon , I heard the crackling noise of the bombs detonating .

**BOOM !**

" Always have tricks up your sleeves , eh Leader-sama ? " Itachi's voice said in my head . I smirked .

" Yeah . What kind of leader am I , if I don't have a plan ? Go summon more monster to the others . Oh , yea . Change the setting of Hidan's to mortal , will ya ? But remember , I always like a challenge ," I said pulling out my dagger .

" I'll go see what Hidan's up to . " Itachi said .

A little bead laid on the floor . I picked it up and put it on my necklace. The more you have , the higher scores you get . You always get a bead after killing a monster .

The spider dissolved into the ground . I always have a trick up my sleeves as Itachi said .

_Flashback_

_Soon , I heard the crackling noise of the bombs denotating ._

_" Shinra Tensei ! ALMIGHTY PUSH ! "_

_The explosion was blown back onto the spider . I quickly jumped aside ._

I continued to walk around until I find a river bank . First , I need water .

**Hidan**

' Alright . No monsters so far . Itachi's probably frickin bullying other people ! Ha ! ... I'm fucking bored . What should I do ? I'm not gonna do stupid sissy things like find water or make a crappy shelter . ' I thought as I sat on a rock . After all I am immortal .

" I wouldn't be so sure if your immortal , Hidan , " a voice flowed into my mind .

I stood there shocked . This happened last time . I got switched to mortal and lost the game because of my recklessness. " Tch . Itachi you fucker . You switched my settings didn't you , you lil shit . " I growled with slight nervousness .

" Yup . Well , since you want to fight a monster . SUMMON F4 ! Have fun ~ It's a new one I made and its quite hostile , " Itachi said .

' SHIT ! ' I thought as a shadow formed in front of me . Wow , Itachi . That's just classic . I am now being chased by a giant rabid hostile weasel .

Its claws were sharp and looked like iron . The tail were spiked with kunais . It had black eyes , but turned into Sharingans as soon as it saw me . And its fucking face was quite cute . Until , you see it roar . It breathes fire . A collar lined with Uchiha symbols was snug against its neck .

And the lil golden tag read , ' Black Nightmare , If you find him , please contact Itachi Uchiha . Thank you . Beware : Rabid , hostile , and deadly ' .

The lil bastard tried to swiped me with its claws . I dodged and it hit a tree . Apparently , the lil bigass shit is also fucking poisonous . The tree wiltered and turned to ashes . I gulped . Man , Itachi . I am going to kill him after this .

It breathed fire onto my cloak . I tried to brush it away . But , as soon as I touched it , it turned black . " DAMN IT , ITACHI ! WHO FRICKIN TEACHES A WEASEL AMATERASU ?! "

I quickly ripped off my cloak and tried to punch it . It just pushed me away with the back of its paw . Trying to jab it with my dagger , I wished I had my scythe with me . Oh damn . This is fuckin hopeless . Think what Kakuzu told me about defeating strong enemies .

Now , I gotta do the thing I fuckin hate the most , think . I hid in a hallow tree trunk and began climbing up . Finally , up to the tree tops , I saw the giant weasel sniffing for me . It bought me some time .

I sat awkwardly trying to think of a strategy . Now , don't fuckin blame me for my original battle formation . Which is attack head on .

Maybe , the Shikamaru pose thingy would help . I remembered the pose from our last battle . Luckily , my head had been recovered by him , too . Shikamaru , I guess , had been nicer to me when our leader revived Asuma .

Amazing , it helped me think . Wait , why would Itachi put a heavy collar on it ? I mean it makes it look pretty badass and all . But , his other creatures doesn't have it . And he usually doesn't play favorites.

I held my dagger and concentrated chakra onto my fist . With one leap , I landed on its back and ripped the collar off . It showed a giant scar that'd been stitched together like I had when Kakuzu replaced my head back on . I still had that faint scar .

The weasel squirmed . I used my chakra to hold my feet steady . It was hard not to fall off this giant creature . I held my dagger ready and sliced . The dagger cut through the skin smoothly like silk . It gave off a shriek and evaporated . I fell onto the ground .

There in front of me was a golden bead .

" Congrats , Hidan . You're the first to kill my beast among the many others . This golden bead will grant you 5 points while the normal ones grant you 1 . Good luck , " Itachi said in my head .

I grumbled and put the bead onto my necklace . Maybe it is a good idea to find water first .

**Deidara**

I luckily found a river bank with fish in it . I started setting up my shelter , a clay owl . It didn't waste that much energy since it could fly and protect me when I'm asleep . All you have to do is crawl in its mouth and into its hallow body . I bet that I bet Sasori's puppets any day .

The owl was half done . The wings and head were the only things I needed . The sun was setting and no monsters . It was mysterious . Itachi always targeted me first usually . Maybe he has his eyes on other members . I know for sure that I'll be attacked tomorrow . My stomach growled .

I walked over to the river bank staring hungerily at the fish . Maybe a little break wouldn't hurt . I fashioned a fishing pole out of clay . Then , I took bits of the honey I found earlier on the trees and mixed it in with the clay bait .

So far , I caught 7 big fish . Maybe that was enough for today . I hid the 6 in my owl's incompleted body . I heard a giant splash from behind and I got soaked from head to toe . A giant water dragon rose into the night sky .

" I summoned D14 for you . A new kind , " Itachi said . Man , I hate when he talks into my head .

I clenched my fist at the dragon . It swirled with power and water . Its body was fully of aqua . The only thing that stunned me was its eyes . It turned from blood red to yellow and blue . It keep swirling different colors . I felt a little dizzy and sleepy looking at it . I quickly looked away .

This dragon knows genjutsu .

* * *

Hey guys ! Hoped you enjoyed it . REVIEW TO TELL ME WHO I SHOULD SHOW NEXT AFTER DEIDARA ! I don't own Naruto


	12. Chapter 12

**Survival Game****_ part 2_**

**Deidara**

I looked at the dragon . The frickin pest knows genjutsu ! Man , Itachi is insane . Teaching a dragon genjutsu . Seriously ? I tried to think of a plan to fight it without looking at its distracting eyes .

The dragon began swaying around , the movement looked like an elegant dance . Its tail flickered quickly with rythem . I couldn't help but be amazed at it . The sight was amazing . The movements were art . I stared hypnotized at it .

My mind gone blank . Only filled with the movement and dance of the water dragon . I unconcernly walked up to it . My arms were strecthed out to touch the creature . I started walking into the river.

A small voice was nagging at me at the back of my head . Something . Something about art is a blast . It sounded foolish to me right now . The clear and pure water dragon was twirling around water like ribbons . It looked like beauty in the night sky . The moonlight reflected opon it .

Suddenly , a loud rustling sound interruptted the beautiful calmness of the dragon . I didn't turn my head to see what it was . A arm reached out and grabbed me . He ran away from the dragon . I struggled to turn back . I kicked and wailed at figure who was dragging me with great force .

Finally , reaching to a clearing , the figure was huffing and puffing for air due to his struggle with me while running away . He quickly tied me to a stump .

" Deidara-senpai ! Wake up ! Deidara-senpai ! " the orange masked cried .

I was still thinking about the dragon . It was such art . I felt a slap across my face. I tried to focus on the figure who slapped me . A red haired person .

" Tobi , what happened to Deidara ? " Sasori said quickly .

" T-tobi found Deidara-senpai walking up to a water dragon beast ! He had no weapons ! The dragon was going to eat him ! Tobi was looking for water and found Deidara-senpai ! I dragged and tugged at Deidara . But Deidaraa wanted to go back ! Tobi is confused ! Deidara-senpai likes ' art is a blast ! ' not ' art is the graceful dragon ! ' " , Tobi wailed .

A red haired man turned to face me .

**Sasori**

I looked at Deidara . His eyes were in a trance . The pupils were still . I slapped him .  
" Deidara ! "

He looked at me with nothingness. His eyes weren't really focusing on me . I sighed . This is annoying . I shook his shoulders , " DEIDARA ! WAKE UP ! "

" Maybe Sasori-senpai can taunt Deidara-senpai awake ! " Tobi suggested .

I shrugged . It was worth a try.

" Art is enternal beauty . Art is not a bang . " I taunted , " Your art is worthless . "

Amazingly , Deidara snapped back , " Art is neither enternal beauty or a bang ! Art is graceful movements ! "

I stared at him stunned. Deidara and I fought ruthlessly with our art choices . But , this concerned me . Would Deidara be changed forever ?

Deidara smiled evilly at me . His eyes flashed a dangerous red . Tobi must have seen it too .

" Deidara-senpai has the Sharingan ? " Tobi said nervously .

I stared at his red eyes . ' Damn Itachi ! Putting Deidara in a genjutsu ! '

" Hey , all is fair in this game . Besides , Sasori . You have other things to worry about . SUMMON C10 ! " Itachi voice rung in the air .

" What's a C10 , Sasori-senpai ? " Tobi asked . I didn't answer . I stared at the rumbling ground . A tissue broke out . Tobi and I jumped back .

A large golden spider eruptted . It had giant legs and on the back of him was a mark of the Uchiha clan . It snapped its golden jaws defensively .

Deidara struggled against his ropes . The spider looked at Deidara and shot a sharp light at him . Freeing Deidara . A smell of ozone hung in the air .

" Sasori-senpai , why did the spider shot lightning ? " Tobi asked . Seriously , this a was bad time to ask questions . I watched as Deidara jumped onto the back of the spider.

Both the spider and Deidara had Sharigans . Itachi was surely controlling them . To him , this was game . Deidara started making signs and the spider sharpened its chakra . The level of his chakra rising cause its fur to stick out in many places . It shook and hummed with power and electricity .

It was a wonder how Deidara didn't get shocked .

" Sasori-senpai . Why is Deidara-senpai joining the bad guys ? " Tobi asked .

The spider charged straight at us . Deidara was looking maniacal , the look he had when he was exploding stuff up .

" Bad fricking time to ask stupid questions Tobi ! " I yelled as I dodged a lightning bolt . Deidara started throwing exploding clay kunais mixed with electricity . Humming with power , the kunais were all around me .

Oh crap .

**Sakura Haruno**

I staggered and sat down near a tree trunk . Damn Pain . What a great brother . NOT . He summoned a stupid giant snake to kill me . From the battle , I had cuts and bruises . I think I might have broken a rib when the snake tossed me into a giant tree .

The stupid snake spat acid . Its fangs were filled with poisonous spikes . I managed to kill it by trapping its fangs in a tree trunk . I stared at my cut and bruised hands . You know what ? I actually like this game .

_Flashback_

_The snake jabbed at me while Pain ran away . I dodged it . It hissed in anger . I shuddered thinking about the snake lover , Orochimaru . It crashed its tail onto me slamming me into a giant tree . I fell to the ground holding my side ._

_I managed to jump away into a branch . Healing myself quickly , the snake turned over to me and hissed in delight. There was no way I was going to be its little snack . I stabbed its eyes with my chakra filled shurikens . It shooked and rampaged in anger . I managed to dodge a swinging tail . _

_Suddenly , it jabbed at me . Randomly , I jumped onto its head without thinking . _

_' Oh my god . Why did I jump on its head ? ' _

_The snake shook his head violently . I managed to stab its neck with 10 exploding kunais . It shrieked and fell onto a tree._

_I jumped away , standing defensively with my kunais . The snake apparently got its fangs stuck in the tree. It shook its head powerfully , but the tree still stayed intact with its fang . _

_Seeing this oppurtunity , I punched its head down into the tree . I heard a crack , and soon its fangs were broken into bits . _

_The snake screeched in pain as some shards of poisonous teeth stuck itself into its face . It tumbled down after the poison killed it ._

_The snake dissloved into the ground only leaving a golden bead ._

I sighed thinking about my battle with the giant snake . Surely , the monster would be most worse soon enough .

I got up and walked around randomly . Reaching a clearing , I saw a river . The water was pure . But the only thing that frightened me was a water dragon swirling in the water.

After a horrible battle , there's another monster waiting for me . Are you serious ?!


	13. Chapter 13

**Survival Game ****_part 3_**

**Sakura Haruno **

After killing the giant snake , I looked around for water . I definitely needed some water to wash out my wounds . Finally , reaching a clearing , I saw a giant water dragon twirling around in the water.

' Damn it ! Maybe I could sneak past it ? ' I thought as I tried to tiptoe past it . The dragon stopped splashing in the water and turned to face me . Before I could react , a rope made out of water shot out and tripped me . It dragged my left ankle into the water .

I started throwing exploding kunais at it . Before it could explode , it got itself lounged into the dragon's watery system . I tried cutting the water rope . The water would only strengthen itself .

Finally , it dragged me into the water and the dragon snatched me with its claw . I flailed and kicked .

But , that resulted in the dragon dropping me into its mouth .

It wasn't so bad , I guess . But , at least I could breathe . It was like swimming in water . But , the water current pushed me down into its stomach . I tried swimming up . But , I guessed that when you eat something , it comes out of the end .

I waited for the dragon to poop me out , as I slide down its neck . Then , I saw my kunais floating around from my earlier attack . It looked weird .

It seemed like it was ... dissolving . Oh my god . I was going to get dissolved before it poops me out . Now , I was about to reach its stomach . I swam up . The water only pushed me down .

' Damn it ! ' I thought . I finally decided to make it throw up . I expanded my chakra . Punching and kicking , it was making me a bit nauseous .

After an hour of kicking and punching and swimming up , the dragon hurled me out . I fell onto the water exhausted . The dragon was now roaring angrily .

It reminded me of Sasuke . The eyes too . Red eyes . Red ey-

Wait .. What ?! A dragon had the Sharingan ? What the hell ? Now it looked a lot like Sasuke .

I thought it at least used genjutsu . Boy . I was wrong . This dragon was skilled at ninjutsu .

Jets of steaming water surrounded me . The cold air was mixed with hot steam . It created a lot of fog . I squinted to see through . Suddenly , a strike of scolding water swiped past my shoulder .

I felt warm blood trickle down my right shoulder . I looked up at it .

The dragon roared as a bush rustled .

' Yes ! Finally , help from team mates ! ' , I thought happily .

Out came a familiar Kisame .

" Oi . What's up , Saku- " That was when he saw the giant dragon growling over him .

" Oi Sakura . Your on your own . IEEEeeeee! " Kisame fled from the scene . How fucking wonderful .

'Coward ,' I thought . Maybe I could just punch the ground to cause a distraction to run away . I had enough . I was tired and beaten up .

I walked up to the monster and bowed . The dragon cocked its head confused . Taking this chance , I punched the river bank and jumped away from the scene . The ground made a tissue which caused the dragon to tumble .

I continued to run .

Then , I saw a silver light following me . ' Oh no ! ' I did not want another monster .

" Sakura , you forgot your bead . You beat the dragon . " Itachi's voice slid into my head . I turned around only to find a silver bead floating around .

" A silver bead contains 3 points . Good luck and continue your journey , " and Itachi spoke no more .

I happily put on the bead . 4 points so far . I was going to beat this game . Now , to find a shelter and nice cool water without any contaminated monsters .

**Kakuzu**

This was strange . For a day , no monsters came after me . But , what was with Kisame ? He ran by here like a blubbering lunatic babbling something about giant water dragons .

I snorted . Were little water dragons the best Itachi will do in this game ? I could defeat them with my eyes closed . But , then again . Pain-sama made me and Hidan back to mortal for this game .

I looked at my hut . It was carefully sewed and neat . Made with wood that I cut into pieces . Inside was a light fabric ( aka my cloak ) covering the floor . Yeah , it'll do me good for one night . I looked at the moon . Sighing , I went to find some thing to eat .

Rustling against the bushes to find some berries , I heard a yell .

" Sasori-sama ! " A familiar voice called out . It sounded annoying . Tobi ?!

I hurried and got out of the bushes , only to find myself in a giant clearing .

BOOM !

I saw Sasori fell to the floor . His head was dissembled . It somehow reminded me of Hidan .

Sasori's eyes widened when he saw me .

" Kakuzu ! Quick ! Put me back together ! " Sasori yelled . His puppet body was still fighting . Fighting a giant golden spider . And on top of the spider was a familiar figure .

" KATSU ! "

Oh crap . Now its Deidara . What the hell was he doing on top of there .

" KAKUZU ! DAMN IT ! PUT ME BACK TOGETHER! " Sasori reminded me . I quickly scooped up the head and planted it on the puppet's body .

" Thank god , Kakuzu . Now back me up ! "

" K . Where's Tobi ? " I searched around for him .

" Watch out ! " Sasori yelled . A crackle of energy appeared at the spider's mouth . What made it worse , was the fact Deidara threw in some explosive clay . The C4 kind . His strongest blast .

I stared at the giant ball of chakra infused with lightning .

" KATS- " Deidara got cut off when Tobi suddenly appeared right behind him holding a katana .

" I AM SORRY , DEIDARA-SEMPAI ! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY ! " Tobi quickly swiped the dagger onto Deidara . Luckily or unluckily Deidara got a minor hit on his shoulder . Bleeding a lot , he dodged it at the last second .

The katana clattered against the spider's skin . But , Tobi managed to hurt the spider when he accidently tripped and drove the katana into the back of the spider .

Tobi quickly jumped off .

" Aww .. My favorite sword is stuck in the evil big spider ! " Tobi cried .

The sky suddenly crackled with thunder and lightning .

A powerful strike of lightning crashed onto the spider .

" Yay ! The spider died ! " Tobi cheered .

" No , Tobi , " I said as I watched the spider grow bigger , its chakra flared so high that I flinched , " it only got worse . "

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it . Sorry for the WAIT ! I was really busy . But , as they say , NO EXCUSES . I'll try not to take that long ! Reviews are my food that I feed on !


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys ! Sorry for the longest update ever . I have been working on a new story , Hokage's Legacy . check it out ! Its about modern Naruto getting sucked to the past . ENJOY THIS CHAPTER !

* * *

**Survival Game** _part 4_

**Sasori**

I watched as the spider grew larger . The lightning crackled behind it . It was like watching one of Hidan's horror mutant movies . The once beady black eyes grew into flaring red eyes like Itachi's . Another one of Itachi's pets .

I summoned my puppets . But , my chakra signal wasn't working well with the puppets . The damn spider was absorbing chakra waves . Isn't that fan-fucking-tastic ?

I noticed a small liquid leaking out of its eyes . It was electric gold .

" ITS GONNA USE THE HELL FLAMES ! " Kakuzu yelled . The black flames which burn forever . That was Itachi's specialty .

" DAMN ! " I dodged a sudden ball of black electricity . " KAKUZU ! ITS SOME WEIRD HELL LIGHTNING BALL THINGY ! "

Well , damn . This was really bad situiation to be in . A Streak of black lightning hit me . It didn't burn though . But , only a high streaking pain that went up into my body which went numb .

" SASORI-SEMPAI ! DROP AND ROLL ! DROP AND ROLL ! " Tobi yelled .

" YOU IDIOT ! THAT 'S ONLY FOR FIRE ! " I yelled . I bundle of wires suddenly wrapped around my arm and tugged my arm off . Sure enough the pain was gone .

" KAKUZU ! NOW I CAN'T FIGHT ! "

" Your welcome .You need to take Tobi out of here . "

" NO ! YOUR GONNA DIE ! " Tobi wailed .

**Kakuzu**

" ITS JUST A GAME ! " I yelled .

" Good luck . But the pains gonna hurt , " Sasori mentioned . I flinched . When you die , you get thrown into a room with torture until the game ends .

I turned to face the spider . Suddenly , a chain wrapped around me and tied me back to a tree .

" UGH ! " A voice called besides me .

'Sasori? " I called .

" THAT DAMN FOOL TIED US TO A TREE WITH CHAKRA RESTRAINED CHAINS ! "

Sure enough , I couldn't summon chakra .

" Sorry ,sempais . I gotta kill this ." Tobi called waving his katana .

" Idiot . I bet you 5 bucks he's gonna die . " Sasori offered .

" Your on . " I said . I loved winning bets with money included . Now , hopefully the dolt can beat this thing .

We watched as Tobi charged the spider with his katana . He amazingly dodged all the attacks . I watched as the spider charged up a large attack .

" Oh , Tobi's doomed . " Sasori grunted . The idiot flew into the ball of lightning and energy .

But , he came out undamaged .

We watched as Tobi punched Deidara in the face .

" OOOHH! That gotta hurt . " Sasori said .

Deidara was thrown off the spider . And Tobi landed on it . Suddenly , Tobi's eye glowed red .

" Oh Shit . Please don't tell me he's being controlled by Itachi . " I said .

We stared stunned as Tobi stood still on the spider with a red eye . A Sharingan .

" I think he is being controlled by Itachi . The poor fool . " Sasori mumbled , " If he got into the Akatsuki , he must be stronger than we thought ."

Then , Tobi did an unexpected thing . Making the spider dissolve in black flames like Itachi did . He quickly jumped off .

" Sempais ! I did it ! Tobi is a good boy ! " He yelled as he untied our chains . I looked at him . There was no red Sharingan .

" What ? " He said .

I shrugged it off . I plucked a bead off the ground . So did Sasori and Tobi . A golden bead , huh ? Itachi must have been sending out his strongest and newest creations .

" G-guys .. Wait for me..." a voice called weakly behind .

Deidara stumbled upon the rubble of the leftover battle .

We helped him up . No red Sharingans . Good , he's not being controlled by Itachi then .

" What happened ? " he mumbled as we dragged him to my hut . We said nothing until we went into the little hut .

I lite up a fire . Sasori sighed as he sat down . Tobi was fanning the fire .

" Deidara , let us see your injuries ," I said .

" K . K. un ."

He had a black eye from Tobi's punch and a cut up shoulder . It looked REALLY infected .

" Tobi . What does your katana have in it ? " I asked .

" Umm... It was specially made for me . It has pure silver infused with iron and is soaked with a deadly poison ! Cool huh ? ... Oh . Wait ..."

I facepalmed myself . Sasori snickered . Deidara was shocked .

" Wait a m-minute ! This fool did this to me !? "

" Yes , Deidara . This 'fool' saved our lives ," I grumbled repairing his wounds . I took out a bottle of the pond water and trickled it on the poison .

" OOH ! OOH ! Is that pond water ?! " Tobi said excitely .

" Yes . But how did you know ? " I raised an eyebrow .

" Just a guess ? "

" Whatever ."

I stood thinking what's in Tobi's mind .


End file.
